


The Harrowing

by Jemima_Puddleduck



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, a gift for all my twitter mutuals, lesbian witches give me life, using magic during sex, zelda calls her lilith bc obviously, zelda is a bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemima_Puddleduck/pseuds/Jemima_Puddleduck
Summary: Mary pays Zelda a surprise visit.





	The Harrowing

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my Sabrina groupchat on twitter for providing me with the ideas I needed to write this. <3

Zelda opened the door roughly,expecting to shout at whoever was behind it. Yet when Mary Wardwell, glistening in a skintight red dress, waltzed into the hall, any protests she may have had simply died on her lips. Her cigarette fell to the ground in her surprise and before she could process her mistake, Mary's boot heel was grinding it into the floorboards with precision, reducing it to ashes.

Zelda's breath hitched in her throat. "I wasn't expecting you."

“Evidently.” Mary smirked, her eyes glinting almost manically in the dim light.

“Bedroom?” Asked Zelda, regaining her confidence.

“Thought you’d never ask.”

Unsurprisingly, Mary lead the way, dragging an entranced Zelda along behind her. The slam of the bedroom door snapped Zelda from her spiral of inappropriate thoughts, grounding her as Mary slowly made her way closer. Zelda’s breath hitched in anticipation with each purposeful tap of Mary’s stilettos across the floorboards and suddenly, their lips were crashing together in a searing kiss that wiped Zelda’s mind of any memory before that intense moment of contact. 

Using the hypnotic kiss as a distraction, Mary unfastened the other woman’s dress with ease and let it slip to the floor, causing Zelda to gasp into her mouth at the sudden chill across her body. She was quick to react, reaching for the zip at the back of Mary’s dress with practised motions, never once breaking their kiss and soon they were both stood in nothing but their underwear, exploring each others’ bodies with their hands. 

“You look better than last time.” Zelda broke off the kiss, smirking. She was abruptly pushed to her knees, her shins slamming into the hard floorboards as the wind was knocked from her. 

“Insolent little witch.” Mary said in a dangerous tone. “You should put your mouth to better use.”

Zelda immediately focused on her task, taking no time in ripping Mary’s underwear from her body. She looked up at her lover with a fierceness in her eyes before dipping down to lick a long stripe up her lover’s entrance. Mary gasped, one of her hands quickly tightening in Zelda’s hair and holding her in place. Zelda licked deeper, slowly fucking her with her tongue. Mary’s hand wound closer to her scalp as she cried out. A sharp flick of the tongue to her clit and she nearly doubled over, gasping out her pleasure with stuttering breaths. Zelda hollowed her cheeks and sucked gently, causing Mary’s legs to shake as she struggled to stand.

“Zelda.” She gasped huskily. “Zelda, Zelda,  
Zelda.” 

She repeated her lover’s name like a mantra, forcing herself to stay standing, even as the tongue working between her legs became more insistent by the minute. Zelda kept up her perfect rhythm of licks and sucks, driving Mary closer and closer to the edge. 

“More.” She cried out, her head thrown back. Zelda, ever the obedient servant, obliged her. Mary finally reached her peak, almost screaming with pleasure as Zelda’s tongue pushed her insistently into her orgasm.

“Thank you darling.” She smiled as she came down from her high. “Now, let’s see what your mistress can do for you.” 

She backed Zelda towards the bed, ignoring her shaking legs, and pushed her down onto the mattress. Zelda stared up at Mary with an expression of awe, pure devotion pouring from her gaze. Her lover hung over her, raven black hair falling around her face, smiling with far too many teeth to be considered soft. Zelda felt as if she were being hunted, even harrowed, and she thought was beautiful. 

Mary began teasing touches over Zelda’s thighs, taking time to gently brush against every piece of her perfect pale skin. As the questing fingers moved closer to her centre, Zelda opened her legs obediently. 

“So impatient.” Mary whispered, making her lover shiver. She drew the lightest finger over Zelda’s clit and she gasped, twisting a hand into the bedsheets. 

Mary continued to softly circle Zelda’s clit with her fingers, never giving her touch where she truly wanted it. She was winding the other woman further and further to the point of snapping, having mastered the art of making a lover feel pleasured, yet wholly unfulfilled.

“Mary, please.” Zelda choked out, almost at the point of tears. She was given an abrupt slap, making her face sting as a bright red patch blossomed across her previously unblemished cheek. 

“Use my name.” Mary warned with a predatory glance. 

“Madam Satan.” She whispered, almost broken. Mary pulled her hair roughly in response and her scalp screamed out at the rough treatment. 

“Use. My. Name.” She said, pulling tighter until Zelda cried out and attempted to move away.

“Lilith!” She cried out, chest heaving. The grasp on her hair was relinquished, yet she hardly had time to adjust before two fingers were shoved roughly into her entrance. She screamed out at the welcome intrusion, grasping at sweat damp sheets as her body was filled. 

Soft fingers came to stroke her abused scalp, the caring touches a far cry from the frenzied movements between her legs. 

“Look at you.” Lilith whispered with a soft smile as she fucked her into the bed. “All spread out for me. There’s nothing I love better than seeing your face when I can make you cry out with pleasure.” 

Zelda gasped at her words, the rumbling of Lilith’s voice on serving to enhance her experience. She found herself at a breaking point once again. 

“Lilith please, I need more. Please.” She gasped out, her hips arching from the bed as her lover’s fingers slid in and out of her at a punishing pace.

She suddenly heard a mumbled spell above her and before she could work out what it was for, Lilith’s fingertips turned to sparks of electricity within her. The magic had made Lilith’s fingers vibrate with energy, going off like firecrackers inside Zelda. She tried to squirm away from the intensity, but with another hastily mumbled spell, her limbs dropped back to the bed like dead weights. Shackled and bruised, she screamed out, close to her release. Lilith poured more soothing words into her ear as she came closer and closer to her peak. As her lover whispered a husky “good girl”, Zelda tipped over the edge into oblivion, shaking in Lilith’s arms. 

“Thank you.” Zelda whispered, allowing herself to be tucked under the bedcovers by Lilith. 

“Anytime.”


End file.
